


One Hour Recess

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus and Taiwan at a nation meeting during the Cold War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour Recess

Belarus’ eyes focused on the girl sitting across the table from her. Belarus despised the Asian in a way. She should be sitting on the same side of the table as Belarus, Russia and China. Taiwan should not be sitting on America’s side of the table. There was something obscene about it. She should be following her big brother to hell and back, not defying him.

America was speaking. She briefly let her gaze shift to him. His words meant nothing to her. They were Russia’s business.

Her undivided attention went back to Taiwan. If America hadn’t given back her islands after Japan surrendered them to him, then she would still be living in China’s house. She had gotten the chance to play at being modern China, she had failed and ancient China had taken back over. Taiwan should have been grateful for her older sibling taking back over until she was old enough and wise enough to become modern China. But no, that bastard America had to get involved.

It wasn’t fair. Where was anyone for her when Russia made Belarus move back in? No one cared when she was in trouble.

Taiwan leaned over and whispered to England. The dark eyes locked onto Belarus’ while she spoke. The Asian woman knew the other was watching her.

Belarus felt her gloved fingers grip tighter on her pen. The too fragile implement broke. Red ink spilt over her hands and the white sheet of paper. It looked like blood.

Everyone jumped at the sound. Each side was quick to accuse the other of trying something.

“My pen broke.”

“More shoddy capitalist manufacturing,” Russia said.

“Hey, I didn’t provide the pens!”

“It was me,” Italy was far too cheerful to be part of this meeting.

Switzerland sighed, “how about a one hour recess?”

There were silent nods all around. The tension of these meetings, that never got anything done, was getting to everyone. In small groups people left the table. Stern looks from Russia and America stopped anyone from meeting across lines. The pain on the faces of Prussia and Hungary at being separated from Germany and Austria was very visible.

Belarus headed straight to the bathroom to throw out the gloves and clean some of the ink off of the cuffs of her dress. She got it down to a faint pink. That was good enough for now. She wiped off her hands and left the bathroom just in time to see Taiwan walk by and round a corner.

A hand went down to a concealed knife hidden under the waistband of her apron. She quickly started down the hallway, thankful that the carpeting muted her steps. When Belarus rounded the corner she saw Taiwan enter the stair well. Belarus took a quick glance back. She sprinted for the door and pushed it open.

A hand grabbed Belarus and slammed her body against the wall. A gun barrel was pressed against her throat. That was alright. There was a knife blade pressed against Taiwan’s gut. Taiwan still held onto Belarus with her other hand.

Belarus reached up with her free hand and grabbed onto Taiwan’s hair and yanked it toward her. Taiwan’s finger twitched on the trigger, but she didn’t fire. Belarus attacked Taiwan’s lips with her kiss. Her Asian counterpart quickly tried to assert dominance. Belarus knew how violently Taiwan hated communism because Belarus hated capitalism just as much.

Taiwan broke the kiss first. “We have an hour.”

Belarus smirked as she tugged on the dark hair again. “That won’t be an issue.”

One of them defied her brother. The other followed her brother. Both hated what the other represented. Yet, there was a thrill to being in each other’s arms that neither could deny. It probably would not last. Belarus believed Russia would bring the world into his house. Taiwan believed America would help her retake the mainland.

Then again, maybe Belarus could convince Russia and China to go easy on punishing Taiwan when they won. After all, even if no one had been there for her, maybe she could be there for someone else. Sometimes, Belarus did not despise Taiwan.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not entirely sure where I was going with this. However, I was going under the idea that Taiwan was the Republic of China, while Yao was anicent China and the People's Republic of China.


End file.
